To Love a Green Haired Demon
by strikesolo1
Summary: Mephisto uncover's a secret about Amaimon that he doesn't like and want's to help. But will the scared demon let him help? Amaimon x Mephisto
1. Rememberace of Memories once lost

true

Their were very few things in life that Amaimon truly paid attention to. To be precise his brother and candy. And he definably paid attention when his brother was sucking greedily on a ball of chocolate.

Mephisto was annoyed; he had a raging migraine and enough paper work that could drown a person. And he truly hated paperwork with every fiber of his being. And even worse was the fact that his brother, who was sitting in front of his desk, was simply just staring at him. His pointed long tongue flicked out at certain times suddenly and wetted his already pink lips. It was a well known fact to Mephisto that his brother wanted something, the question was what was that thing.

For a moment Amaimon looked away trying to dispel the picture of his brother sucking on his chocolate like he would a cock. Damn.

The principal smiled and put down his pen lacing his fingers together and leaned back into his well oiled chair. He watched it oblivious brother as his face began to turn red and how his tongue darted out once more to wet his lips, and how his eyes began to cloud with dark painted lust.

"Enjoying your fantasy?"

Amaimon's attention snapped back to his older brother his face a dusty pink.

"What…..No"

The man with the top hat smiled.

"Hmm, if you say so."

Amaimon blushed deeply and looked away again, betraying exactly what he wanted to hide from the older demon.

"Ahh. I see, Tell me, what were you thinking about?"

The principal's voice was like a cat's purr, a beautiful harmonic type of sound.

"I was thinking how that melted chocolate in your mouth…..never mind."

The Earth King stood and walked to the window, his skinny form silhouetted in sunlight. He looked like he almost had an aura. Mephisto stood and walked over to his younger brother.

"Amaimon."

His brother didn't turn. The principal looked him over, how his tail was haphazardly thrown into his pants. It annoyed him at the very least.

"You must take better care of your tail."

The younger demon sighed , but quickly sucked that breath back in when he felt his brother run his hands down his back.

"Your so tense."

"How could I not be?"

Mephisto stopped for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

But his brother didn't answer and Mephisto just dipped his hands lower, unfurling his tail. The younger sighed as the tail twitched back into form. Twitching in his older brother's grasp.

"I'd forgotten how beautiful your tail was. You should keep it out more often."

"You told me not to."

Mephisto smiled.

"I never thought you would have listened to me."

Amaimon said nothing, but the furry end of the tail twitched. Batting Mephisto in the wrist. The older demon smiled and began to run his fingers through the furry end.

The younger demon moaned then quickly bit down on his bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood although it didn't. Pale fingers quickly ran across the bottom lip , freeing it from damnation.

"Don't hurt your lips, there so soft. The walls are sound proof you can scream as loud as you want and no now will hear you."

The very thought of that made Amaimon excited and nervous all at the same time.

Mephisto's hand ran down the length of the skinny tail, and that time the younger demon couldn't suppress the moan. The pleasure was simply too delicious.

"Was this what you were fantasizing about? Me touching you?"

The hand that had been on his lips dropped down to his chest, pinching the already pert nipples. A low growl slipping from his lips.

` "Come brother."

Mephisto led him over to the mahogany desk by his tail. The Earth King sat down staring up at his brother's elongated form his feet hanging over the edge, his arousal evident by the budge in his pants.

Mephisto smiled, twining his fingers through the fuzzy tail, the younger demon withering.

"So pretty."

Amaimon opened his eyes glaring at his brother.

"Stop teasing me. I know I'm not pretty."

The purple haired man frowned.

"So many years in Gehanna, so many years under the thumb of our father. Thinking that your worthless."

He ran a hand down Amaimon's cheek, the younger demon shrugging away from the warm hand preferring the cool instead of the warmth. The warmth came with too many problems. Mephisto dropped his hand to his brother's upper thigh.

"I have so much to teach you about this world. There is so much to be gained here. How long have rotten in Gehanna? Let me take care of you."

Amaimon never imagined when he was summoned from Gehanna that his brother would take care of him. Become his friend then and seducing him till the point that he was now sitting on his brother's desk. His abhorred tail swishing around behind him, bumping his brother's hand from time to time.

He never believed that he could feel lust again. After all his father had done to him all the many days that he had been chained upon a wall, beaten, his skin burned, his body broken and raped till it bleed. All by his 'loving' father. Mephisto stared at his brother watching his face drain of color his eyes drain of life. His erection become not, the tail falling limp behind him.

"Brother?"

Amaimon looked up his eyes wild.

"Don't hurt me Mephisto please don't hurt me. Use my body I don't care but please don't hurt me brother."

And then he began to sob.

The man in white stepped back, removing his hands from the sobbing man.

"I would never hurt you brother. I'm family."

"Bullshit, family doesn't mean shit. Father raped me brother, he chained me to the wall and raped me so many times brother. He treated me like fucking shit."

Mephisto felt his heart break at his brother's confession. Such anguish that was displayed on his face.

"You always seem so happy Amaimon. Wanting to learn about Japanese culture, eating sweets all the time, supposedly 'playing' with Rin. Was that all just an act?"

His green haired brother looked up, for the first time staring directly at Mephisto.

"Yes… it was."

He looked away, and hopped down from the desk. His shirt moving down slightly, showing a burn on the pale skin. The purple haired demon gulped.

"Did he.."

He shrugged his shoulder, causing the shirt to jump back into place.

"Yeah."

He collapsed down onto the sofa, the plushy seat that his brother and him loved so much.

Mephisto stood still feeling his heart beat rapidly within his chest. He knew very well that his father was a cruel evil man. Well fuck he was Satan. But Mephisto never thought that he would rape his own son. Demons might be sin incarnate. But there were things that are just not done.

He walked over to his brother and sat down next to him removing his hat and cape. The green haired demon looked over at him, his eyes wary and sad looking.

"I won't touch you."

His tail slowly began to uncurl itself as they sat there. Mephisto was reading a manga when the furry appendage bumped him in the hand. The older demon nearly jumped. But then he slowly relized that his brother had fallen asleep. Mephisto took the liberty of grabbing onto the furry appendage, running his thumb through the wiry end. His brother moaned in his sleep and tightened his grip around the pillow in his arms. A name was mumbled under his breath, but his older brother didn't here it.

He ran his thumb nail across the base of the furry end, Amaimon began to shake and moan turning onto his stomach his legs stretching over his brother's long body. The older demon chuckled , brought the tail up to his thin lips and nipped the brace right above the end. His brother moaned loudly enough to make Mephisto jump. He quickly let go of the tail and stood. His pants were uncomfortably tight and his face flushed. He looked back at his brother. He couldn't tell weather it was a scream of pain or pleasure. Mephisto wasn't sure. He turned and went into his bed room, closing the door behind him.

Amaimon's eyes flickered open, looking around, he had rather enjoyed his brothers ministrations he wondered why he stopped.

He sat up, his cock once again standing at attention. He clawed hands ran down his vested chest, cupping the bulge in his pants roughly. He gasped breathlessly.

"Fuck you brother. I can do it myself."

He yanked down his shorts and tights his cock leaking pre cum. He flipped over onto all fours his tail whipping out behind him.

"MMnn god."

Balancing his upper body weight on one hand he reached down and squeezed his cock.

"MMmm- fuck"

His tail snapped his ass, spanking it till it was red. He moaned loudly. It was a glorious feeling no matter what pain his father put him through he liked the pain…he was sadistic and loved it. He wanted this to be short and dirty . He pumped his dick hard, looking down at the pink velvet beneath him. God he wanted to dirty that…to cum all over it. A loud moan slipped form his lips, but his canine teeth quickly bite down on his already red bottom lip. He remembered what Mephisto said about his lips how they were beautiful. His teeth withdrew from the lip and instead bit down onto his tongue. His hand sped up pumping his cock. His cock weeping down onto the velvet. Despite biting his tongue a moan slipped out, shaking his body to the core. He was so close to that glorious release.

"Me…phisto"

He screamed his brother's name as he came his arm giving out, collapsing down onto the cum soaked couch. Soaking into his shirt. He sighed and gathered a pillow underneath his head and drifted off to sleep.

Mephisto found him later sleeping sounder than he had ever seen him. He gathered up one of his pink blankets and covered his younger brother up tucking in all the edges.

"Nnn-"

He paused looking at the pale sleeping face.

"Mephisto."

He rolled over causing the blankets to cocoon around him.

The older demon smiled and kissed his brother's forehead. He straightened and went back into his bedroom. He flopped down upon the bed and quickly fell back to sleep.


	2. Mephisto's frustration of little broters

Mephisto woke up suddenly, night had fallen, he had napped the day away. He smiled at himself. He was such a lazy demon.

The night was cool a slight shiver crossed his skin. His arms were soon clad in one of his dressing gowns. The ones his brother had so graciously bought him. The one with the little anime figures on it. He just got warm when he remembered his sleeping brother. The purple haired demon crossed the floor silently to his bedroom door.

Amaimon was scrubbing a spot on the velvet couch cursing him for foolishness. Mephisto cringed, he was ruining the couch but he was ever so intrigued by what his brother was so hastily wiping away. He watched his brother curse and scrub frantically. Enough of spying

"Amaimon."

His brother jumped spilling the bucket across the floor. Mephisto sighed and snapped his fingers, the water leapt back into the bucket, righting it.

"Sorry Brother."

"What for?"

The younger blushed, looking away his eyes focusing on a slightly pulled up floor board.

"I uh had an accident on the couch."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

He picked up the wash cloth and threw it back into the bucket, the water sloshed but none escaped. His hand slipped into his pocket and grasped a crinkly candy. Quickly unwrapping it and popping it into his mouth.

Mephisto watched the candy swirl in that sweet mouth. How his tongue gathered the sugar and swallowed letting the sugary syrup run down his throat. He felt his pants tighten. He swallowed and moved till he was standing behind his desk. Hiding his excitement from his brother. Not that Amaimon noticed he was far more content to suck on his sugary treat than to notice his brother's discomfort.

The purpled haired demon looked down at his paper work. The words swirled in front of his eyes. At first he thought it was simply his lust filled mine playing tricks on him. He made his eyes focus, the words were indeed moving. They twisted until they formed into a message.

HE"S MINE MEPHISTO

MINE!

TOUCH HIM AND DIE

3 SATAN

Anger flared through the principal's body. He snarled, picked up the side of his desk and flipped it over, papers flying, the lamp breaking. Amaimon was clinging to the ceiling claws caught in the plaster.

"What the fuck Anuie."

He looked up at his brother, he was panting but he was in a sense of wonder. That name, the Amaimon just called him, Anuie. He hadn't been called that since child hood back in Gehanna. Where is Mephisto looking over his brother because there was no one else to do so. But Amaimon had grown up and Mephisto had thought he had forgotten the old nickname.

Amaimon climbed down from the ceiling oblivious to his older brother's astonishment.

"I liked that desk."

The older demon let out a long breath and snapped his fingers. Everything jumping back into place in a moment. The tea replacing itself into the cup. Amaimon watched in amazement. It wasn't that he hadn't seen his brother's magic preformed before it wasn't something that hadn't happened be for. The purple haired man smiled out of curiosity.

"What really happened with the couch?"

Amaimon blushed a beet red.

"Nothing Anuie."

There was that name again. That curious name again that Mephisto loved so much.

"Oh come now that blush tells me otherwise."

Amaimon cursed silently. Why couldn't he suppress that? The green haired demon opened his mouth to say something and that was when the phone rang. Both jumped and Amaimon was once again on the ceiling. Mephisto sighed and plucked the phone from the receiver. Spoke a few strangled words into it and put it down with a slap, pitching his nose.

When he did that his brother knew there was something most defiantly wrong.

"Brother."

"It would seem that Rin's dorms are now on fire. That was Yukio, he wants me to march over there and scold him about using his flame wildly. As if I'm the brother in this situation."

His brother gulped a sweet aftertaste sliding down his throat.

"Tecnally."

"Tecnally I was never anything to that boy other than peeking in on them and shiro once and a while. And only when shiro asked me too."

"But I thought he was interesting?"

There eyes met.

"No matter how interesting he is. He is not worth this amount of work to take care of."

"I wish I could come."

"Why would you want to come, you have all the sweets you could ever eat, pretty much every video game ever invented. What else do you want?"

Amaimon looked away a deep blush coating his cheeks.

"Never mind Anuie. Go have fun with Rin."

The green haired demon looked so dejected that for a moment it made Mephisto's heart twist painfully. He felt really bad now. And if there was one emotion that Mephisto despised feeling that was guilt.

Amaimon studied the ceiling with bland interest, sucking on a sweet two hours that was how long his brother had been gone. The sun was going to come up soon. He missed him and he was board. For the earth King that was a very bad thing. Because he was alone he had time to think. And his thoughts were never good ones.

"Fuck you Mephisto."

The demon rolled onto his side, the fuzzy carpet cushioning his body. It felt so uncomfortable that he almost snarled. His nail picking at a loose pink strand sighing dramatically .

His thoughts began to wonder back to Gehanna. He could almost smell the stench of sulfur the bitter taste of blood, the little room where he was thrown after his father had his way with him. Sick Bastard. He remembered lying there shaking, blood flowing from places that shouldn't be bleeding. , tears flowing down his face, his voice cracking as he called for his brother. The only crystal of happiness he had. Those memories of Mephisto were what kept him alive until that glorious day that he was summoned away by the very man he had been craving. And now he was lying on a gaudy pink carpet tears slipping form his eyes his knees curled up to his chest. His body wracking from sobs.

He didn't hear the door open or close. The small dog ran up to him. Mephisto stared at his brother, his fuzzy dog chin hanging open. Amaimon opened his eyes saw that dog and yanked him into his body. Crying into the soft supple fur.

It took all control not to transform. He wanted to hold his brother to comfort his crying but he didn't think that his brother wanted him to.

Amaimon held onto his brother like he was water in the desert his tears slipping onto the pristine white fur.

"Mephisto…..I'm sorry. So very sorry for everything."

Now the purple haired demon was confused.

"What did you do Amaimon. "

He opened his tearful eyes the green looked like it would just peel from the iris and join the rest of the tears flowing down the pale face.

"You shouldn't have to deal with me. I'm such a pain in the fucking ass that I shouldn't be alive."

Ok that did it for Mephisto. He transformed, Amaimon's head now resting in his lap. The older demon yanked the slender body in his arms.

"Don't ever say that. No matter what shit you have gone through does not mean that you don't deserve your life."

Amaimon choked clutching onto the white suit.

"I should just go home. At least father would want me."

Now Mephisto was angry. He stood letting his brother fall back down onto the floor.

"What the hell Amaimon. I pulled you from Gehanna. Why do you think that I don't care?"

"All you see is Rin. You never look at me with the same fondness as you do Rin. I bet you fucked him too, you have a tendency to do that."

Mephisto brought his hand back and slapped his brother across the face. It was a risky move, slapping him, but he loved to gamble.

Amaimon was stunned.

"Listen to me and listen good brother because I will not be repeating myself again. I am only interested in Rin to turn him into a weapon against our father. Nothing more. I've never touched him, never fucked him. But I have had to put him straight. Brother he is a handful and you are not. In turn I don't really need to worry about you as much. "

Something flickered through Amaimon's eyes, so quickly that Mephisto couldn't catch it. But it worried him. No matter how stupid his brother acted at times, it was all an act. He was actually rather quick witted for his young age.

"Fine brother."

Amaimon stood and walked into his room quietly closing the door.

Mephisto spent the rest of the day finishing paper work. Till the pile was completely in the out pile. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. And that's when the phone decided to ring… again. He growled loudly and picked up the phone.

"Yeah."

"Mephisto my brother….. fighting Rin."

The purple haired demon sat back running a hand down his face.

"I'll be there in two minutes Yukio. Just stay out of the way."

The exorcist nodded and hung up

The principal cracked his head back against the chair.

"What the FUCK!"

Amaimon was thrilled. This would get his brother's attention. And he got to knock Rin to the ground twenty feet below. His half-brother was whimpering trying to get up. The earth King landed on him.

"Mephisto's mine. You hear me flame boy. He's mine."

Rin looked confused for a moment then smirked. A shadow fell over both of them. The Earth King turned and was met by a glaring purple haired demon.

"What the hell are you doing Amaimon?"

"Playing."

"Well you're done now."

Mephisto pulled his brother off of the flaming Rin. The half demon quickly sheathed his sword and ran to Yukio who was waiting in the door way.

Mephisto yanked his brother back to the apartment. When they got back to the apartment, Mephisto threw him onto the ruined velvet couch.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have been killed. Hell you could have been demon jerky."

Amaimon snorted.

"Like you would care."

Mephisto stopped his pacing and stared at his brother.

"I do care, I came after you."

"No you were worried that I would hurt your precious Rin. As I said before. You could give a fuck about me."

The green haired demon didn't get to finish his rant, Mephisto took the opportunity to yank him up and shove his tongue into his brother's mouth. Amaimon instantly moaned grabbing onto his brother's shoulders pushing his back. The kiss breaking, a string of saliva hanging between the two panting demons.

"Don't do that."

"Why not, I care about you."

"Don't lie to me. Do anything but lie to me."

Mephisto sighed.

"You need to learn how to dominate."

"Why would I bother with that I'm always under someone's boot."

"Well of course, you don't know how to dominate your life."

Amaimon looked up at his brother those sad eyes blank of anything on the surface. But Mephisto looked past that. He still saw that fire that each demon had. He hadn't been broken. Good. And Mephisto would see to it that he would never be broken.

"I give you full permission Amaimon to do whatever you would like to do to me."

"You're lying."

Mephisto smiled.

"Yes to a point I am. I can't have you kill me."

Amaimon looked away, a blush clawing across his face.

"I would never try to kill you. Being alone is not fun."

Mephisto wanted to tell him that he would always be with him, but he couldn't force the words from his lips..

"I understand."

"How could you understand you've lived in this world longer than any other demon. You have friends in nearly every country and you say that your alone. Your definition of alone is really fucked up."

Mephisto looked away, his brother had no idea how much he actually did know what it was like to be lonely. He had been alone here most of his life up on earth nobody truly trusted him. He had been entirely alone. Until his brother came. He had changed everything made life more….. well, he made life worth living.

"Amaimon I know what it's like to be alone."

The green haired demon looked away . He knew that his brother was being honest. He could see it in those sparkling smexy eyes. But that didn't mean that he was going to admit his stubbornness. He rather despised admitting his faults. But he met his brother's eyes letting him know that he understood.

Mephisto collapsed into his chair sighing loudly. Running a hand through his bangs.

"You're so fucking stubborn at times, I gave you the one time offer to dominate and…."

Amaimon was straddling his lap his hand wrapped around the hair curl on the top of Mephisto's head. Giving it a slight yank. Mephisto gasped and Amaimon shoved his tongue into his mouth. Sucking on the older demon's. He wrapped his arms around his younger brother moaning and grinding against his brother's hardening cock. Mephisto's back arched grabbing onto his brother's ass. But Amaimon pulled back as if he was burned… in fact he was burning. He was literally burning. Blue flames were licking across his skin, his clothing only fueling it. The young demon screamed and flew back onto the desk. Mephisto screamed and snapped his fingers.

"_Drei, zwei, eins"_

Pink smoke clouded around his brother, his palms sweaty. His knees were shaking as the smoke cleared. When it did, on his desk was a small green hamster and a note. Mephisto collapsed down into his chair. He head in his hands. It was his father that eh was sure of. The blue fire gave that away. He was going to kill him simply because Mephisto wanted him. That disgusted him. His shaky hands grasped the tracing paper thin note.

I Warned you Mephisto

3 Satan

Mephisto looked away tears in his eyes. He clasped the piece of paper then crumpled it.

The little hamster that was formally his brother was laying unconscious on his paper work. The principal picked him up and placed him on a plush couch cushion and covered him in a tea cozy. He choked and looked away. He fell onto the ground his body curling in on itself. He began to sob and soon sobbed himself to sleep


	3. Amaimon's second form

Yukio had always been fond of the eccentric principal he had adopted them after all. But he had never been fond of the company that the man kept. Well the only company that Yukio actually met was Amaimon, their half brother. And that was when he was pummeling Rin into the ground. He was rather annoyed that he had to come in the middle of the night to heal the very person that had heart his brother before. He had left his brother in his warm bed, he whimpered when Yukio got out of bed. The warm body against his was almost too much for him to take. He wanted to be back in bed so much that he was willing to almost beg for it. And Yukio never begged for anything.

He knocked lightly on the door , he really didn't wait for an answer. He just pushed his way in, the principal was pacing.

"Mister Pheles?

"Yukio-san thank you for coming. He's over here."

Mephisto led the man with the glasses over to the satin pillow that was resting on his desk. Yukio paused just looking down at the small creature in the pillow. Trying in vain to suppress a laugh.

"What do you think? Can you get him out of this form?"

He snorted, then raised his face to the principal.

"When you said he transformed, I thought it was going to be into something a little more terrifying. He's not exactly the stuff nightmares are made of."

Mephisto wanted to hit him, he truly did. But he refrained. He opened his mouth and trusted his voice to be strong.

"Yukio, please."

"Alright fine I'll look at him."

For an hour the young exorcist inspected the small demon. With every passing minute the demon became more and more agitated. At last the man with the glasses stood and walked over to where Mephisto was sitting, drinking a cup of tea and trying to steady his body.

"Mephisto."

The demon snapped his head up.

"What is it?"

Yukio sat in the chair next to Mephisto and poured himself a cup of tea from the deserted tea tray.

"Your brother is stable or now, he should wake up in a few minutes."

"What about his hamster form"

"That is was I am not sure of. It seems like a fall back form. Like when his human form is threatened he reverts back into this one."

The older demon rubbed a hand down his pale face, tugging gently on his goatee.

"If I may ask Mephisto, how did he get like this?"

Their eyes met for a moment. The young exorcist was handsome he would make a girl or boy a good husband one day.

"Our father "

Yukio paled visibly and his hand began to shake.

"Our father?"

"Yes he sent flames, and well…. You know the rest."

He really didn't know anything really. That was what frustrated him about the principal. He gave him just enough information, but not enough to actually put the pieces together.

"If that is all, I must leave I have class notes to make."

The demon and the exorcist stood, bowed to the other, and yukio took his leave. Mephisto walked over to the desk and sat down in his leather chair, watching the small creature on the pillow twitch.

"Aww Amaimon whatever form you are in you are still damn cute."

The little hamster squeaked suddenly and his eyes fluttered open.

"Anuie?"

The older demon jumped, his hands tightening around the leather arm, nails poking into the thin arm.

"Damn."

"Brother what happen."

The older demon sighed cracking his knuckles.

"I'm sorry Amaimon. Father…. Well… you're a hamster."

The small creature held out his hands, then let out a screech.

"How could this have happened? I thought I was safe here. You told me that he couldn't get to me here. You promised me."

"Well I lied."

The older demon snapped, he hadn't meant to, nor did he really lie. It was an evil glaring coincidence that smacked them both in the face like a tractor trailer. The small demon squeaked, and ran under Mephisto's top hat that was resting on the table.

"There's no need to snap brother. It's not fair."

Mephisto closed his eyes for a moment, letting his breath steady.

"I'm sorry, so so sorry this shouldn't have happened. When I pulled you from Gehanna I promised you that you would be safe, I lied. I saw the slight chance that father might target you for leaving. But I never expected him to go this far with it, trying to kill you I mean. "

Amaimon poked his small head out from under the hat.

"So you actually lied to me."

"Yes but…."

"You said that you would never lie to me. You promised me that from childhood."

"God damnit Amaimon, your killing me here."

"No you almost killed me."

The demon's mouth was hanging open, then he whimpered slightly his shoulders collapsing.

"I'm sorry brother I didn't mean…..This wasn't my fault Amaimon."

"How is this not your fault?"

Mephisto sighed, reached out and ran a finger across his hamster brother's head. Amaimon bit down hard on the pianist like finger. He didn't want to be petted, he wanted to punch someone. The perfect target would be Rin. Not that he could really do much harm to him.

The older demon removed his finger, staring down at the bite wound on it. Seeing the blood well up and run down the thin finger.

"Do you ever wonder how this stuff keeps us alive?"

He made the droplet run around his finger gracefully, then stuck it into his mouth and lapped the blood up. Savoring it. The coppery taste salted his senses first, that glorious taste of blood that each demon and human possessed. Looking past that taste into the blood itself. He could taste the sweetness, that ever present lust that was pulsing just underneath his body. It was a remarkable taste, one that a demon could over dose on

The hamster was watching his brother, suck his finger, his eyes closed

"That's not exactly what I am wondering at this very moment. "

Those green eyes flickered open.

"Then what do you wonder?"

"What is Rin doing now?"

That caught Mephisto off guard.

"Wha…."

"Well now I can hang out with you all the time. This is perfect."

"How the fuck is this perfect."

"Are you not listening Anuie."

It was all the older demon could do not shiver.

"I can sit on your top hat and watch everything. I can hang out with you and Rin now without being seen."

Mephisto had to admit that his brother was clever. But he didn't like the fact that his brother was so suddenly happy about this situation. He almost seemed like he was in shock. That would have to be resolved later. The older demon sighed and gathered the little creature up and placed him on his top hat. His brother squealed in delight.

"Where are we going Anuie?"

He shivered slightly and stood, placing a hand onto the table to steady his shaky body.

"We are going to the grocery store. Because I'm out of Ramen."

"Oh the atrocity."

The older demon flipped his head causing the little one to fly up and cling to the hat with death grip.

"It is an atrocity to me."


	4. The small hamster's shopping trip

Amaimon loved the grocery store. He loved the noise and the chaos that surrounded him on all sides but didn't touch him at all. Now he got the cherry on top, he got to ride on his brother's hat and see everything that was going on. See what everyone was buying and keep an eye out for sweets.

At the moment the two demons were in the pastry section. Mephisto was in search of a French bread and he was rather annoyed that he couldn't find it

"God how hard is it to find a baguette in this place."

"Well we are in Japan Anuie."

"Well that doesn't mean that there shouldn't be French bread here. I mean hell this place has western culture… they have an Italian section."

The hamster squeaked as he bent over to inspect a loaf of bread.

"Bastard."

Mephisto chuckled and pushed his brother back up onto the brim of the hat.

"Now I know you don't mean that."

The young demon huffed his annoyance but made no word to deny his brother's assumption. Mephisto smirked and grabbed the loaf of bread that he was just sniffing. He threw it in the cart and continued. Next were the fruits and Veggies. This was the section that Amaimon hated. The only veggie he would eat was broccoli, after all his hair at times, when he let it dry on its own or when it was hit by a firework, resembled a stock of broccoli.

"Can we get out of here soon Anuie, it smells bad"

"Hush Amaimon. You need your veggies as much as you need your sweets."

The small demon huffed again.

"What about pomegranate. Do you like pomegranate?"

Amaimon made a small noise, and clutched onto the band of the hat as his brother reached over to pluck up the red fruit. Amaimon eyes the fruit warily.

"I'll take that noise as a yes. Well then onto the Ramen."

The brother's continued, both eyeing the sugary candy to the right and not at all watching where they were going.

Their cart rattled and rammed head onto someone else's, the small hamster flew from the brim of the hat landing in the other person's cart. The older demon raised his head, a sneer plastered to his face. He didn't like to be jarred and that was a big ass jar right to his brain.

Amaimon looked up, and began to shake his minuscule fist at the people standing behind the cart.

"Mr. Pheles, I'm sorry I didn't see you."

The principal sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"It's ok Yukio."

Rin pocked his head out from behind his brother.

"You shop here?"

The older demon sighed again.

"Well where did you think I shopped?"

Rin Shrugged.

"I don't know I thought you bought your food online than had it delivered."

Mephisto looked skeptical for a moment.

"You can do that?"

"Yeah."

The white clad shoulders shrugged.

"Whatever I like grocery stores. "

Yukio snickered.

"Whatever floats your boat."

Rin's attention finally flickered down to the fluffy ball that was his half-brother.

"What's this?"

He scooped the green hamster up and held it in front of his face. Mephisto cringed and reached slightly for his brother.

"Looks like food to me."

The would be exorcist shrugged and opened his mouth. Amaimon let out a loud squeak and began to squirm in his skin to try and get out of Rin's would be death grip.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity for the young demon, Mephisto snatched him away from Rin.

"Hey I was going to eat that."

"It's not to be eaten."

The hamster was placed back on top of the white top hat. Rin growled and luned for the hamster. Mephisto slapped the pale hand away.

"Why can't I….oh that thing is alive."

Yukio chuckled slightly, looking away from the principal. Mephisto found it entirely amusing that the whole time Rin was going to eat Amaimon, and yukio didn't raise a hand to stop his brother. Well amusing in a sick sort of way.

"Yes it is alive. It is actually your half brother."

Rin's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"That's Amaimon?"

Mephisto nodded solemnly. There was a pause, Rin fell down onto the ground laughing. His body shaking to the point that he began to hiccup.

"That's (hic) his true form (hic) form? A hamster?"

The older demon's glare was so intense that is made Rin scramble back against Yukio's Legs.

"Uhumm"

The white clad man raised his eyes to the younger boy.

"Enough."

Yukio's eyes were slitted, his hands resting on the pistol at his hip. The principal smiled and yanked the cart free from the other.

"I'll be on my way then. Nice seeing you here brother's."

He tipped his hat and walked away. Everything was alright until Mephisto heard Rin once again laughing and mocking Amaimon's form. The older demon growled, turned and snapped his fingers. Pink smoke filled the aisle for a moment. When it cleared there at Yukio's feet was a small blue mouse. Mephisto felt Amaimon shift on top of his hat to see what happened. A small squeak and Amaimon collapsed into a fit of high pitched laughter.

"What the fuck?"

Yukio snatched up his brother and the demon's sword swinging it over his shoulder.

"Change him back NOW."

The young exorcist stormed up to the tall principal.

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"Because you two mocked my brother. Now you get to know what it's like ."

The young man was shaking with anger. He brought his fist up trying to punch the tall principal. Mephisto dogged.

"Now , now. It's not permeate he'll just be like that for a while to teach him a lesson. Because he certainly needs to be taken down a notch or two."

Yukio paused for a moment, his hand fell to his side.

"I don't want to admit it, But he does. Ok I'll go along with it."

The small unconscious mouse was hanging out of Yukio's pocket.

"How long will he be like this?"

Mephisto shrugged, and yukio sighed. He pushed his cart away.

Once the twins were out of earshot, Mephisto brought the hamster down in front of his face.

"You ok?"

He nodded, curling up into a tight little ball.

"I'm tired Anuie, Can we go home?"

Mephisto nodded.

"We have to get ramen first."

He lt out a groan. Mephisto chuckled and place him back onto the hat,

Ramen was soon acquired and the demon brother went home.


	5. The end

**This is the last chapter of this story... so yeah.. thanks for readign and reveiwing everyone !**

Amaimon fell asleep on the ride home. The limo was just that lulling type of hot that would put anyone to sleep, demon or human. Mephisto on the other hand couldn't calm his mind down to take a nap. He was staring at his brother, a tear slightly gather at the edge of his eye. This very situation made him sick. He ached to touch his brother again, to make that skinny body wither and moan. The purple haired demon groaned slightly and turned away. His chest tightening unnaturally. The situation at the market had made him more upset then he wanted it to.

He told the porter to lug the groceries up to the apartment, he on the other hand carried Amaimon up an laid him on a small pillow that was sitting on the mahogany desk. He smirked slightly and sat down in his leather chair stretching his legs out to their full capacity. The boots were soon off of his stocking feet. There was some fascination he had with the stockings, maybe it was the feel of them against his skin his toes wiggled and he laughed. His fascination with this form was almost too much to bear. In the past he had never taken a physical form for this long.

He never thought that he would have taken physical form after the last time. He had taken the form of a young woman, his demonic soul had taken over and now that woman was called Kali, the goddess of murder in India. He smirked. He had never liked being a woman, the boobs were too much to handle, and all the rules of edicuite made his head spin. Literally.

That hadn't been his first physical form that he had taken. The one before that had been the emperor Nero of Roman. That post made Mephisto crazy with rage that he had to play such a role.

Don't get me wrong, Mephisto loves to rule over people. But he like to do it where he wasn't watched over by a parliament, such as he was in Rome. He had gotten rather annoyed with the people of Rome and decided to burn the city to the ground.

He was broken out of his memories by a grunt from his brother. The green little hamster turned over in his sleep. Mephisto smiled and petted the top of his head.

"Anuie."

He drew his finger back, thinking that he had hurt him.

"I'm hungry Anuie."

The elder demon smiled and pulled out a box of chocolates and broke a truffle into sticky pieces.

"Here you go."

He pushed the little piece of chocolate towards the demon, who devoured it greedily.

"That tastes good. Can I have more?"

"Of course you can sweet thing."

The elder gave him more chocolate then ate one himself. It melted on his lounge.

"You should change Rin back."

That surprised the purple haired demon.

"Why ?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I am already suffering and I don't want my brother to suffer either. "

He sighed and reached a hand out petting the green haired demon. Then snapped his fingers.

"There,, the magic is reversed."

"Good."

Those big watery green eyes looked up into Mephisto's begging him to do something, but he didn't know what he wanted.

"Can you try that?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you try that on me?"

The elder smiled and kissed the top of the younger's head.

"Ok, but please don't be disappointed if it doesn't work. "

Mephisto cracked his knuckles and chanted deep in Latin a poof of pink smoke obscured Mephisto's line of sight.

"Brother!"

He was hit with a heavy mass, launching him back against the chair . In his lap was his brother, stalk naked.

"Amaimon! It….It worked!"

Amaimon was blushing and quickly pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you anuie."

"I love you too. Amaimon."

FIN


End file.
